1. Cross-references to Related Applications
A patent search revealed no patent under the categories, Automatic Project Management, or under Electronic Mail based Project Management or Groupware Project Management.
The category Project Management revealed two patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,067, A Comprehensive Central Scheduling Folder for Project Management offers a non-computerized method for planning and tracking projects. This has no similarity with the proposed electronic network based project management system, as it does not involve computers. PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,162, An Automated Interface of Design Software with Project Management Software. The scope of this is narrow, focuses on design organizations only and involves automatic status update of files between design software and project Management software. This is not for general purpose management of multiple work-groups. Also it does not address the design of a general purpose auto-server for project management, which will perform automatic project database creation, project follow-up, multi-project resource planning and project reporting. PA1 Syzygy is not ideal for managing large or complex projects since it lacks critical path analysis. The invention under this patent includes a complete computation engine for computing critical path activities, PA1 Syzygy does not do complex inter-task dependency computations. PA1 Syzygy is not targeted for multiple work-teams with inter-conflicting priorities. PA1 Syzygy does not attempt any resources leveling or resource re-allocation. PA1 No Programming is involved by people using the system, the `Auto Multi-Project Server` automatically computes task completion/start dates and triggers messages based on data mailed to it. Thus the data itself is used to program the `Auto Multi-Project Server`. PA1 The `Auto Multi-Project Server` reads electronic mail or fax messages, such as project plans and flags project data inconsistencies. It then compiles project management data into a usable project database with information to include details on goals, milestones, budgets etc. PA1 The `Auto Multi-Project Server` follows-up with task leaders on pending tasks by reminding them on task start and finish dates PA1 The `Auto Multi-Project Server` includes extensive dependency calculations, such as taking into account complex inter-task dependencies and start/finish lags between dependent activities. PA1 The `Auto Multi-Project Server` goes beyond just reminding people about their start and finish dates, it also serves as a project information system by informing the group team members on their inter-dependencies. PA1 The `Auto Multi-Project Server` includes resolution of multi-project priorities, which is an essential component for managing multi-groups with divergent priorities. It allows for example a program or general manager to examine multiple-projects under his program and assign priorities for completion. Individual task deadlines and resource usage would be controlled by the priorities assigned to the completion of the project. PA1 The `Auto Multi-Project Server` will re-allocate critical resources based on project priorities and re-compute completion dates. The project database would automatically be updated with the new dates. Thus there is automatic resolution of priority conflicts. The project leader does not have to have to constantly escalate issues up the management hierarchy for resolution. PA1 Security issues are handled by the authorization of ell input mail or faxes, prior to processing. For electronic mail and faxes the incoming mail is checked against a valid list of passwords prior to processing. Also each project is assigned a unique identifier to prevent mix-up of information between projects. PA1 In summary the `Auto Multi-Project Server` is a necessary requirement for the needs of future HORIZONTAL CORPORATIONS where the information to manage multiple projects will be too complex to be done via manual present-day tools.
2. Field of Invention
The invention described here is the design and application of an electronic network based project management server system. The product termed in this application as an `AUTO MULTI-PROJECT SERVER`. The use of the product will result in an improved organizational process for compiling, tracking and managing multiple projects within an organization.
The goal of the `Auto Multi-Project Server` is to act as an automated computer based project coordinator to manage the goals of multiple organizational work-teams. Activities of the automated computer based server comprise of collating/compiling project data, flagging inconsistencies, follow-up with work-team members, obtain updated project tracking data, communicate project progress to work-team, resolve inter-project conflicts by re-allocation of critical resources based on project priorities and generate management reports for flagging time and cost overruns and critical path information.
Future re-engineered corporations will demand heavy computing needs for managing large number of work-teams with different project goals, schedules, dependencies and priorities running simultaneously. The present techniques for static project-management tools and for limited project-management groupware technologies will no longer be adequate.
3. Discussion of Prior Art
Presently the following types of project management systems are available:
1. Project planning tools, with software for generating charts such as Gantt, Pert/CPM etc. Many of the techniques were invented during the Second World War Majority of project management is perceived as belonging to this area. These are static standalone tools and do not impose any particular process in the organization. Organizations have to figure out methods for input, tracking and report distribution. Typically a project coordinator is hired by organizations to manually compile input data, run the tools and distribute progress reports.
Examples: Commercial tools such as PRIMAVERA and MICROSOFT-PROJECT offer computerized static software approach to planning projects, i.e. a person has to supervise the input data collection and output report generation, and there is no automatic process specified by the manufacturer.
A survey of existing project management tools showed no use of electronic mail or faxing methods to do any automatic creation, updating, planning or reporting. (Reference: DATAMATION--Oct. 1, 1993, Article: Project Management Software that's IS friendly, has a survey of the capabilities of Project Management tools and there is no mention of any automatic server based tools, driven by electronic messaging.)
2. Group collaboration and Work flow management tools, provide technologies to automate the flow of documents. These are directed at a wide variety of needs such as facilitating group conferences, meetings' management, project database management, information flow control and other custom mail enabled applications. The tools by themselves do not impose any organizational process, but offer an underlying technology to build applications, including the design proposed by this patent.
Example (1): U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,444 for a Work-flow shipment system, including processing of document images. This is not related to automatic project management for multiple work-groups.
Example (2) Lotus NOTES is a leading groupware product offering the necessary technology to build organizational processes including Project Tracking examples. The system is not designed to handle large multi-project/multi-priority environments. There is no automatic system proposed by the manufacturer and it is left for each organization to design its own process or system of project management.
Example (3) The nearest commercial product design is a product called SYZYGY from Information Research Corp., which builds on inherent capability of local area networks (LAN) to tie workers together. The system has a central database on organizational projects and can be automatically be programmed by managers to broadcast reminder messages. (Reference: Personal Computing, Volume 14, Issue 4, Date: Apr. 27, 1990, Page: 152), The differences I see between this product and the invention under this patent: